


I'm sorry I treated you like that

by thehamsterdiary



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Making Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary
Summary: A 'making it up' story told from Richard's point of view.





	I'm sorry I treated you like that

Yesterday was a tough Top Gear filming day. After all the fuss on the test track, Jeremy and James asked me to join them at the bar, where I had a hell of a lot of beer and got totally wasted.

James called my girl and told her I needed a rescue immediately. After a while, she rushed into the bar to take me home. Jeremy dragged me into the passenger seat of my Porsche. It was 2 a.m. No wonder she was crossed with me.

On our way home, I was distracted by her side face. She always looked incredibly hot when she took control of my favourite car. I wondered how she could be such a beauty even in a bad mood. I was beginning to feel dirty before I knew it.

By the time she parked the car in our garage, I could no longer hold myself back. I leaned over and covered her cold lips with mine, grabbing the back of her neck rather forcefully. She resisted the unwilling kiss, trying to push me back into the seat.

I hate to say this but her reluctance did turn me on. I got heated up and went on crushing my lips against her neck. As I reached out my hand to her thigh, she gripped my wrist and told me in a flat voice,

"Stop it, Richard. I don't want you to take me like this."

She got out of the car and walked into our house. I tried to follow her but my legs were too numb to move. While looking back the stupid things I'd done to her, I dozed off drunk.

I woke up in the Porsche this morning to find myself wrapped up in my cotton blanket. She must have brought it from our bedroom. Just for me.

I had a shower to clear my head before walking into the kitchen, where she was preparing a bowl of salad for us. To my surprise, she was wearing only my light blue Oxford shirt. That explained everything to me. She had missed me all night.

I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard a wooden fork dropped with a clatter from her hand. Resting my chin on her shoulder, I talked into her ear,

"I'm sorry I treated you like that. I was such a mess."

She stayed still in my arms, savouring the scent and warmth of my body in a white henley shirt and grey boxers. She rested the back of her head against my chest and said quietly,

"I've missed you so much."

"Well, I think it's quite obvious when you're wearing my shirt."

I smiled, planting kisses along the skin of her neck caressingly. She slowly turned around to face me and tilted her head back, staring deeply into my eyes. I knew exactly what she needed.

Pulling her hips closer to mine, I gave her some soft kisses. Her lips soon parted and encouraged me to go further. Our tongues entwined, causing her to moan into my mouth. I held the back of her neck to make our kisses deeper.

When I traced my hand down to her inner thigh, I noticed she was wearing nothing under my shirt. Her slick folds were already wet enough for me. I smirked and said,

"Good girl."

I picked her up by the waist and set her on the edge of the worktop. She spread her legs apart to let me slide in between them. Then she impatiently tugged my damp hair and kissed me hungrily, with her fingers brushing along the hem of my underwear. It was the right time to make it up to her.

I pulled my boxers down and placed my member on her soaking slit, rubbing it up and down. Her seductive expression sparked me. I began to deliver shallow thrusts, moving my hips back and forth. She leaned back on her palms, anticipating my full access.

Pushing into her harder, I heard a sharp gasp escaped her throat. Her back arched as I filled her up completely, sinking in deep. She nearly fell back on the worktop, so I raised her in my arms and told her to cling to my shoulders. I felt her burningly hot body through the thin layers of fabric between us.

As I quickened the pace, her breathing became faster. I made her cry out loud several times, hitting her soft spot with my length. By the feeling of her spasms around me, I knew she was close.

"I'm almost there...," she whispered and clutched fervently at the neck line of my henley.

"Yes, I'll give you a good one," I said and grabbed her bottom. I glided into her even deeper, sensing a sweet moment creeping up on me too.

"Richard..?"

"I'm here, baby. Come for me now."

I needed only a few final thrusts to make her shudder hard in my arms. Her scream in pleasure let me ride out my climax to the very end. I exploded inside her, feeling her core still twitching around me.

We buried our faces in each other's necks until we regained our breath. I twirled my fingers through her hair, while she stroked my back soothingly.

"Would you kindly accept this as a proper apology from me?" I asked.

"How would I not? That was so very touching," she chuckled.


End file.
